


新世界线

by Sixth_dreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师, 家庭教师reborn
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixth_dreams/pseuds/Sixth_dreams





	新世界线

23

　　赌场是将贪婪无限放大的纸醉迷金之地，它如同饕餮吞噬着人的金钱、时间，又借助以人类自身的欲望成为不可摆脱的巨兽，它将涉足这里的赌徒拖入泥潭永不得翻身最后用贪念的污土淹没窒息置于死地。

　　小丑鱼在沢田纲吉脚下穿行游摆，僧帽水母在六道骸旁上下翻涌着剧毒淡蓝的触须。

　　“我曾听闻过幻术师用自己的幻术老千的故事。”沢田纲吉笑着接过荷官发来的暗牌，微微露出牌角。

　　方块A。

　　“这里也安排了幻术师来戳穿别的幻术师出千吧？”六道骸附身的女士语调柔和带着微微甘甜而不过度甜腻的味道。

　　黑桃五。

　　“可是如果是六道骸那样的高阶幻术师，也没有人能看破吧？”纲吉将红桃二放在了暗牌上，笑着看向女士，意有所指。

　　六道骸挑眉，沢田纲吉几乎就是在说他已经识破了自己的幻术，并且公然警告自己不要耍花招。

　　他接过荷官发来的黑桃三。

　　“kufufufu，有时候如果牌太散，就算是幻术师也没辙。”说着掷出几枚筹码：“五万。”

　　“跟，再加五万。”沢田纲吉手里的牌目前为止还是不错的。

　　又添一牌方块三。

　　沢田纲吉觉得自己不应该得意，简直是flag立马出现，但他还是从容的笑着，以少年不应有的老成和从容温和的笑着。

　　当然六道骸也好不到哪去，他手里的是方块五，他希望他接下来能再得一张五，这样他就可以组成三条即三张一样的牌了。

　　“二十万。”说着又推出一堆花花绿绿的筹码“kufufu，小孩子还是不要过多沉迷赌博哦，输了千万不要哭着回家找妈妈。”

　　“再跟五十万。”沢田纲吉几乎是步步紧逼。

　　赌博向来是一门杂学，它包含了捉摸不透的运气和高深的数学以及心理学。

　　若是平常人接到六道骸手里的一堆烂牌再加上沢田纲吉拿了方块三依旧镇定自信的望着自己的眼睛，早就放弃将牌翻过去弃权了。

　　沢田纲吉拿到了六道骸最想要的草花五。

　　他看了看手里的手里红桃九，又看了看纲吉，有些犹豫却仍带着笑意。

　　四张五，已经出现了三张，剩下一张发给自己的可能性很低，但对方手里也是一堆散牌，就算最后双方都成了散牌那根据比加和点数的大小，自己还是有赢的可能，可以搏一搏。

　　“一百万。”

　　“跟，一百五十万。”就算自己输了纲吉也并不会怎么在意，毕竟这些钱也都是赌赢而来的本身就不是他的，本金已经抽离出来，而且自己还是有机会接近对方的。

　　“再加一个赌注吧，如果我赢了你就要如实回答我的问题。”沢田纲吉摩挲着黑桃四光滑的纸面笑着说道。

　　拿着红桃五的六道骸觉得自己胜券在握“kufufu，可以，可惜你赢不了的。”

　　自己手里的牌已经如他所愿组成了三条。

　　“五百万。”六道骸一掷千金。

　　“跟。”沢田纲吉说：“那么，美丽优雅的女士，你先开牌。”

　　对方的话在自己耳中颇有一番垂死之余最后挣扎的感觉，他笑着说：“如你所愿。”

　　沢田纲吉让六道骸先翻牌，只不过是想防止对方作弊而已。

　　六道骸的牌是5、5、5、3、9。

　　“真是一手好牌呢。”沢田纲吉笑着说，虽然纲吉只是单纯的笑着没有别的意思，但六道骸总觉得那笑容是在讽刺他先前那些烂牌。

　　“是险胜呢。”沢田纲吉掀开他的安排A。

　　A、2、3、4、5。最小的顺子，却要大于三条。

　　围观的众人忍不住鼓起了掌，如果不是沢田纲吉年纪尚幼这几乎是一段才子佳人的佳话，当然这种佳话也不会被允许传太久，至于其中的原因当然是只可意会不可言传的了。

　　沢田纲吉走向六道骸向他伸出手。

　　六道骸笑着回握。

　　他们站在甲板上，苍穹之顶闪烁着亿万星辰银河，船下是深色大海卷起白色水沫。

　　“之前我一直在想你为什么会出现在这里。”沢田纲吉望着远处“后来，在和你赌牌的时候我想清楚了。”

　　年轻的女子看着沢田纲吉。

　　“你原先办成魔术师是为了接近你现在附身的女士，用三叉戟刺伤她借此得以附身。”

　　“这位女士的情报我已经掌握了大概。”

　　多亏了狱寺和山本的搜集，有关于这位女士的信息已经得知的差不多。

　　“某中大型家族首领的女儿，对你来说是不可多得的好素材，本身容貌就十分出众还可以因此博得更多大型家族成员的青睐，并以此来接近、附身更多人，来实现你那发动第三次世界大战的梦想。”

　　六道骸危险的眯起眼睛，警惕地看着沢田纲吉就：“你对我的了解未免也太多了。”

　　沢田纲吉对自己一直隐藏蛰伏于世的能力的认知让六道骸感到心惊，他从来没有在心腹之外表露过他的能力，而看到他能力的人都已经死在他的手下根本不可能传出。

　　彭格列第十代首领沢田纲吉，是一个危险的男人，现在最好不要和他起冲突。

　　“但我的问题并不是这个。”纲吉严肃的看着六道骸的眼睛。

　　“为什么你会说我是彭格列第十代？”

　　自己是彭格列第十代首领的消息仅仅只有九代目、reborn和父亲三人知道而已，而这三人不会告诉其他任何人，一旦公之于众整个世界都会哗然。

　　一个来自另一个十年后平行世界的人的消息足以掀起颠覆世界的巨浪，白兰仅仅是拥有窥探平行世界的能力就可以将世界玩弄于鼓掌之中，而作为拥有十年后前沿科技与世界走向的沢田纲吉则可以完全改变世界。

　　一旦十年后沢田纲吉的消息泄露，就会激化那些原本是一盘散沙的彭格列敌对家族会组成更加团结的联盟；别有用心者将会挑拨离间中立家族；罔顾人伦加快武器研发，彭格列的争议地区将会发生更加激烈的流血事件；人心惶惶之后世界格局将会发生动荡。

　　这些是reborn他们不打算将这些消息公布的原因也是沢田纲吉所不愿看到的，所以他不想改变，能力越大责任越大代价也越大，况且他还不知道不是沢田纲吉引导的彭格列将会有怎样的未来，如果将彭格列交给Xanxus，以他强劲的手腕说不定就不会重蹈覆辙，甚至能扼杀白兰的萌芽。

　　“kufufu，我曾在两次在梦里看到过你的墓碑、你和‘我’的回忆，不过和现在不太一样的是，梦里我的声音要低一些，而你看起来年龄要大一些，”六道骸沉吟了一会，他想起了墓碑上的生卒年，继续说道：“是24岁。”

　　“无论是墓志铭还是那些回忆，你都是彭格列第十代。”

　　两次、梦中。

　　沢田纲吉知道那是来到这世界后仅有两次和他的世界的骸见面的两次，而且那两次梦境的内容和面前六道骸所说的一致，所以这个六道骸在他和骸见时是在场的。

　　“但，你现在为什么是少年的样子？”六道骸在沢田纲吉失神思考时反问道。

　　反客为主。

　　“kufufu，难道是连我都看不穿的幻术吗？”

　　但六道骸十分有自信能看破世间所有幻术。

　　“你为什么会否认自己是彭格列第十代首领的身份？明明刚才的赌技、从容都不会是一个普通少年应该拥有的。”

　　“你，就是彭格列第十代。”六道骸毫不避讳地直视沢田纲吉因为自己一连串问题而有几丝慌乱的眼睛。

　　沢田纲吉退了几步，理了理衣襟不准备回应六道骸的问题而继续说：“你有没有将沢田纲吉是十代目的消息告诉其他人？”

　　“kufufu，我只回答你一个问题。”说罢，他的精神从女士的身上回到了自己原本的肉体上。

　　姑娘一个愣神，随即目光恢复清明，她疑惑的环顾四周，完全不明白自己为什么会在这里，看到站在自己身前皱眉面带忧虑神色的沢田纲吉觉得奇怪后匆匆离开。

　　和山本一起站在远处的狱寺目送那位姑娘离开后，赶到纲吉身边问道：“十代目，就这么放了六道骸走吗？”

　　“六道骸应该回到他自己的身体了。”

　　现在自己的身体还没有和六道骸建立精神联系，他无法感知六道骸的存在，但总觉得事情还没有结束。

　　正在皱眉思考的纲吉只感到肩上微微一重，扭头发现山本将他的外套脱下披在了自己的肩上。

　　山本笑着说：“风大，别着凉了。”

　　他知道纲吉正在焦虑，便以此当做慰藉，希望能减缓他的心绪。

　　纲吉紧了紧衣服，逆着风离去说：“走吧，时间不早该回去了，不然妈妈回担心。”

　　碧洋琪正给穿着浴袍靠坐在沙发上的奈奈贴面膜。

　　蓝波躺在一边吃着马卡龙看着电视，决定要从小保持好身材的一平面对一大盒马卡龙无动于衷。

　　tbc


End file.
